Last Chance For Me part1
by Starbucks-Soundtrack
Summary: What happens when a punk rocker falls for a torn WWE Diva? Ted DiBiasexDavid HostetterxOC


Mandy's info | Real Name:Amanda Williams  
ring name:Mandy Williams  
birthdate:Nov 25,1985  
hometown:Morris,MN  
height:5'9''  
weight:120 lbs.  
eyes:blue  
hair:Brown with purple highlights  
personality:Nice,Caring,Spunky  
brand:Raw  
trainers:Shawn Michaels,Triple H,and the McMahon's  
finisher:Chick Kick  
enterance theme:LCM by Children 18:3(google them..they're gonna be in this story alot)

* * *

~Mandy's POV~

Raw was gonna perfect.;all of my best friends are here...Mel,Taylor,Ted,LeeMarie,Seth,and most importantly see I'm a WWE diva engaged to Ted DiBiase,Jr but I've had a severe crush on my best friend David and I met when we were 5.I often wondered how I friendship would change if I told him I liked him..Maybe I wouldn't be here I'd be touring the world with him and his I'd be engaged to him and not those are just crazy theories I thought up in my spare time,which I have a lot anyway tonight I've got a match with 're teaming up against Ted's ex-tag team partner Cody Rhodes and his girlfriend Mickie winners of this match will be crowned the WWE Intergendered Tag Team 's newest championship.I was told by Mr McMahon that Ted and I were set to win...but anything could happen in the WWE,right?  
''Mandy!'' I hear a chipper voice was 's soo crazy but I love the hell outta walked up to me followed by Mel.  
"Hey!'' I replied back to simply was preoccupied by her cell phone.I assumed she was texting Batista,her boyfriend of 5 years...damn thats a long time I thought.  
"Whats up?'' Taylor said.  
''Pfft nothing...just getting psyched for my match.I gotta get in the zone..'' ha.  
''Oh well Mel and I were wondering if you and Ted wanna go to this club on Main Street with us,Jeff,and Batista?'' (A/N:I'll be calling Batista that,not Dave so I dont confuse him with David Hostetter!)  
"Oh sure!''  
''C'mon Mandy we gotta go!'' I heard Ted yell.  
''Thats my que!'' I said running off,while waving at Mel and Tay.

~down at the ring~

Priceless hits and Ted makes his way to the 've never really came out together...its always been that way.  
Before I knew it LCM by Children 18:3 hits and I walk past the curtain at the Target Center in Minneapolis, I make my way down to the ring,I slap some hands of fans.I especially make sure I slap Lee's,Seth's,and David's I got down to David,he clutched my hand assuring me I was gonna rock this.I smiled at him before I got into the ring..Knowing I had upset Ted a little bit.  
But honestly who cares? We're just friends nothing tends to over react... glance at any guy at this arena and he spazzes I'm used to happens every week and I highly doubt it will ever was still blarring through the packed time I looked over at Seth,Lee,and David I saw a smile on each of their one of their songs as my enterance theme music gave them major I was happy to comply with their were gonna be big.I could feel it.''They're coming,They're know you cant run with the death sqaud shooting..'' was what I heard just before Cody and Mickie were making their way to the ring.I told Ted he could start the match first against he willingly did.10 loooonnnnngggg minutes went by before Mickie and I were tagged into the I knew it...someone took firm hold of my hair..I glanced at the titiantron to see Ted pushing me into the middle of the ring by my thats when everything went black..  
1,2,3...and my hopes of making history was bell rang and Mickie's and Cody's hands were raised in victory with championship titles in hand.I slowly waked up with the assistance of the ref...I could see Ted making his way up the ramp,smirking at my basterd Dream Street'd me in the middle of the imfamous sqaured circle..and he was laughing about it..Fuck him.I climbed out of the ring..only to be slammed down on the bare concrete floor of the arena by Mickie..she decided that I'm better unconscious then conscious.

~no ones pov~ ~backstage~

"What the hell was that all about?'' Mel screamed at Ted.  
"I was just taking out the trash.'' Ted smirked.  
''So you look at your finace as a piece of trash?'' Taylor questioned Ted.  
Ted rolled his baby blue eyes at her and Mel and walked away,with a certain swagger that only a conceded man could walked away with...thinking about all he has given up for a someone he barely did it for the lust of his own had promised himself he would never physically hurt a woman,but his lust got the best of it always does for a man with a roaming eye which can never be stopped.  
Both Mel and Taylor stood in the midst of all of about everything that has happened in the past 10 could only guess how much hatered for Ted had devolped in their souls.

~down at the ring~ ~David's POV~

''Guys we've gotta help her!'' I helplessly yelled to my brother and sister.I could barely hear my self speak in the packed arena.  
''I doubt the security guards won't let you,Dave.'' Seth attempted to tell me..but I was already gone,climbing over the railing.  
''David!'' I heard Lee scream.I looked back and both her and Seth were climbing over the railing.I knew they couldnt stay there people were standing over Mandy.I felt like I was gonna die on the inside seeing her like never really affected me watching her on TV doing this,but seeing it personally made my body ache in pain.I tried to see past the sea of trainers and refs.I could see them helping Mandy sit looked like she had no idea what was going on.I felt so bad for her.I stepped forward and saw the agony in Mandy's that can only be explained by body language...It looked like everything was coming back to knew exactly what was going on and by the looks of Mandy's body language she was in the deepest on physically...but was torn on the inside and only I knew how to relive her of the pain..but my hopes would be eternally crushed if she married that monster Ted DiBiase..I knew after this incident there was no chance of them ever being joined in holy looked around and saw me,Lee,and Seth.I assumed she told the trainers and refs to leave cause the scattered like flies.I'm sure I looked like an idiot standing there staring at her..but who cares? She's I've ever wanted and more.I realize that nobody is perfect,but in my eyes Mandy is the definition of perfect.  
In the midst of my endless thoughts,Seth pushed me to where Lee was on her knees helping Mandy god for brothers right? I ran over to where everyone else was.I slung Mandy's lifeless arm around my shoulders and help her to the back...  
~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
